Weatherchester Manor
by DianaRose1900
Summary: What if Haley found a listing in Phil's book for a haunted house and fancied a spot of midnight ghost-hunting with Andy, Luke, Manny and Alex. Lots of humor and paranormal activity as well as some Handy fluff. Story better than summary. Please read and review. M for language and adult themes.


**Authors Note: I own no rights to Modern Family or the Characters**

 **This is a bit of a horror story about Luke, Alex, Manny, Haley and Andy who take a midnight tour around Phil's new listing which happens to be extremely haunted. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter One**

"Has anyone seen my listing book?" Phil yelled as he ran up and down the stairs franticly searching, tearing open random draws and flinging their contents onto the floor, shoving books off shelves and rather hilariously slipping down the stairs. Landing on the floor with a loud THWAK followed by an "I'm alright" and yet again more shuffling.

"What does it look like?" Claire yelled back

"Pink with yellow polka dots" Was his distant yell.

Haley, upon listening to the clashing picked up her cereal to see the book as a placement. She was about to call her father when a small note fell from the pages. Curiously, she opened the page to find a listing for a large mansion it was mesmerising. The sky was overcast with grey clouds threatening rain and some of the windows looked smashed. The place was run down, obviously but what caught her eye the most was a face in a window on the third floor. She glanced at the note which fell out of the book. It was a newspaper clipping of how haunted the house was. She noticed the list of paranormal activities over the last few years alone. The clipping also had an address on it, she slipped it in her pocket and brought her frantic dad the book.

She quickly sent a text to Luke, Alex, Manny and Andy telling them that she had a surprise for them and to be ready for her to pick them up about 9pm. Despite getting lots of replies curious as to what it was, she ignored them, choosing to let the surprise speak for itself.

~9 Pm~

They were all in the car. The roads were quiet, however inside the car they were not.

"Haley can you just tell us where we're going...Please" Manny asked

"We're almost there" Haley replied, pulling off the main highway and down a long single-track road. The road went through fields and then a woodland. They had all lost phone signal ages before and the place was in the middle of nowhere.

"Here no one will hear you scream" a voice in Haley's head said and a chill went up her spine at the reality of those words.

"Where are we?" Andy asked from next to me

We pulled over a rickety bridge and pulled up in front of the house. It was huge and definitely looked and felt spooky.

"What is this place?" Luke asked

"This is Weatherchester Manor. -" Haley started but was cut off by Alex

"Built in 1526, since then it's been a family house for the Weatherchester's. every ancestor was born and died in that house, enough to house a family of 30, although the family never exceeded 17, sue to a series of unfortunate events which occurred over the years, untimely deaths and possessions, exorcisms. In the early 1800's a portion of the house was closed off due to its occurrences within. the last generation, Geoffrey Weatherchester died in 1961 and the house has been abandoned since, many have tried to sell or buy the house but every time it falls through" Alex said

"Spooky" Andy said

"So…Why are we here?" Luke asked

"The place has been abandoned since 1961, that's over 50...Nearly 60 years...Let's go find us a ghost" Haley said

"You mean a mystical non-existent being" Alex said

"You see if you still feel that way when you're being thrown against the ceiling by a ghost your negativity angered" Luke said.

"Come on, let's go inside" Haley suggested

"How do we get inside?" Andy asked

"If we climb that tree we may be able to break through that window that looks a bit dodgy" Manny suggested

"Or...we could open the door" Alex said pushing the door open. They stepped inside. And the door slammed shut behind them. Andy grabbed Haley's hand at the slam.

 **Please read and review guys :) More to come**


End file.
